The Dove
by jory014
Summary: Doctor Trent has always helped enrich and heal lives. With hopeful Ellen and Lillia, they were never a handful. But, for the first time, he meets a person, more like a living doll, who's just waiting for its tragic ending. There he learns that Doctors aren't just there to enrich and heal lives, but encourage their patients to live and be their symbol of hope-a dove.
1. Prologue

Hi!

My name's **jory014** and it's my first time in the Harvest Moon community. :) I hope that you'd like this new fic of mine.

To be honest myself, due to academics I have failed updating my old fics, but with new found inspiration, I want to make this fic side by side my own original novel and finish both until the end!

I can assure you all that this will be amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the plot line.

* * *

**The Dove**

_The sun goes down__  
The stars come out_

Glad You Came

**By: The Wanted**

* * *

-Prologue-

It was like the usual in the Mineral Town's clinic, as the Doctor clothed with formal moss green long sleeves, black slacks, loafers and the signature Doctor's trench coat draped over his entire formal ensemble sat on his desk flipping over patients' history records. His nurse, Elli, on the other hand, just sat at the reception patiently on her blue frilly nurse outfit, as from time to time she would check the stock of medicines in the cabinet if they still have enough or run errands for her dearly beloved partner in crime. At times, she would often just find herself sitting on her desk doing the Doctor's paperwork herself.

It was the usual routine.

The Doctor wasn't limited to checking old history records as he would often find himself researching on the types of herbs, medicines and what not to synthesize to help heal his patients. Perhaps, he may also do some paper work on his desk, which is almost never a mountain due to the lack of accidents and illnesses occurring in the town or simply because his lovely nurse would often find herself doing it for him on his stead.

It was rather peaceful in the Mineral Town Clinic for just as expected from people living in the country side everyone was healthy. He never had any serious near-to-death cases, except for treating a bedridden Grandmother, Ellen, who happens to be a relative of Elli, and Lillia, a mother of two young adults, having a chronic disease that is incurable, but nonetheless it was manageable. Both cases were nothing near-to-death or alarming, although Ellen would probably die soon herself, which is due to old age, and the both of them can be nursed as out-patients. Aside from anything else that was all the major cases in the village. Other than that, they had the manager of the supermarket, Jeff, a frequent visitor due to some stomach ulcers, and a few accidents from a few residents such as the Smith's grandson, Grey from burns and mild injuries, along with Lillia's old son, Rick from his farming duties at Poultry Farm. Perhaps, he would also get visits from the rest due to some seasonal colds, fevers and coughs.

Did he mention that Cliff, the used-to-be wonderer, is now also a frequent visitor ? That's because he's no longer one and the injuries were due to his responsibilities from Aja Windery ran by the couple Duke and Manna. Since the couple's daughter, Aja ran away from home, it is most probably that Cliff would succeed it. A lucky guy he is, but nonetheless deserving for his hard work and familial love for the couple.

Although, he had to admit that aside from the frequent visits, the clinic became a little bit livelier due to the appearance of a brown-haired farmer named Jack, who bought a gigantic piece of land, near the foot of Mother's Hill probably two to three hectares big. With his large farmland, all the residents immediately respected him, after all, in rural areas, a large land means a lot of money at your disposal.

Why you say? Why would the farmer make a difference at his lowly clinic in the heart of Mineral Town?

Well basically, he would find the young bachelor frequently being carried to his clinic would it be during broad daylight or the wee hours of the night due to over exhaustion due to farm activities. It made it exciting on his part as a Doctor as he finally had a patient to tend and look after at.

To add, somehow due to the frequent visits of Jack, willingly or unwillingly, he was able to build a brotherly bond with him, just like the one he had with Pastor Cater from the church just across the town's cemetery. Not just towards him though, with the way things are going, Elli and Jack obviously has a thing for each other. Placid as he may be on the outside, he's not that dumb not to notice love sprouting before his eyes. Somehow he found the development laughable since it was just like yesterday that his lovely nurse was just fawning over him, and now her heart flutters for another man. Not that he mind, rather, he supported the relationship and felt happy for the both of them. The only thing the both of them needs is a little push to take it to the next level. As much as he was tempted to meddle in the most subtle way he can, of course he didn't. He knew better not to do so.

Truly, he never had anybody to relate with for a long time for them being used-to-be city dwellers back in the day, and Jack was the one to actually give him that kind of company.

Jack was around his mid-twenties, specifically 25, while he himself was two years older, and it's been two years, since Jack has been a permanent resident of Mineral Town.

Going back to the Doctor, just what made him go to the outskirts of the city and be a province Doctor when he was actually one of those prodigies in the field of medical science?

Why not stay in the city and found a decent hospital where he can climb the ranks and actually live a life of luxury?

That he can't find himself can't say, but one thing he can agree with Carter was, it's because it's their so-called '_calling'_. After all, if he didn't go to Mineral Town, who would?

He was actually the one who searched for towns with no residential Doctor in the area and takes the market for himself. Not only that, he found the town attractive for it had the famous Botanist writer, Basil and the mountain that's well-supplied by fresh unique herbs. But what really explains his decision was the unexplainable pull the village hard towards him. Yes, the _calling._ Not that he is complaining, actually he was blessed. After all, Mineral Town, although simple and Jurassic in terms of technology, was probably one of the most decent rural towns he knew.

But, then again going back a little bit further, what called him to this profession anyway?

What was his main reason to take up one of the most difficult courses and profession?

Two reasons…

One being influenced by his parents; the other due to a certain incident, the incident he'd rather prefer to as _'the sacred important day'._ Yes, it was just that special that it really moved him to be a Doctor.

A ring echoed inside the small clinic, a sound that they'd rarely hear. The Doctor immediately stopped at whatever he was doing as he waited for Elli to answer the phone. Somewhat curious himself, as he'd just rather eavesdropped the conversation than due his admin work.

Is it because a new batch of medicines is coming? Is it because a journal from his medical magazines and books are finally arriving? Perhaps, it was a call from his patients, asking for his help?

Those were the immediate questions that filled his head. Nonetheless, whatever it was he'd love to hear it. Except for the fact that he'd found out that Ellen or Lillia are currently in a critical condition of course. He wouldn't want that. Although he wanted a little bit of action, he wouldn't want the type of action where other's lives are in danger. Plus, what's the reason to be a doctor if he's having fun over the lives of his patients? That's just stupid.

"Hello, good afternoon this is the Mineral Clinic, Elli speaking." Elli greeted sweetly on the phone. The Doctor scooted along with his chair towards the curtain, hoping to hear more. It wasn't in his nature to be involved unnecessarily, but today was an exception.

Yes, he was a little bit bored and something out of the ordinary would help him greatly.

"Doctor Alex?" Elli was surprised as she called out the name, rather ecstatic. Alex is actually his twin brother, but unlike him he chose to be a city Doctor and did what he didn't do, climb the ranks in the field of Medical Science. But not like he would care. It was his decision, it was Alex's. As long as he was happy, his brother is happy then there's nothing wrong with that. Both were supportive to each other all the way. "Yes? I see…" Elli's voice fell, as it had a pretty despondent tone. Definitely not great news. "That's horrible. Okay, I'll the Doctor immediately."

The Doctor felt himself stiffened up, as thoughts filled with worry immediately his mind, whilst keeping his placid façade. Of course, he may be worried on the inside, but as a Doctor he has to keep his emotions intact.

"Doctor Trent, phone call." Ellie called. Trent, due to mannerism, ruffled his jet black hair as he walked towards the reception and immediately picked up the phone. His onyx orbs stared through despondent hazel ones. The sight of such eyes made the excitement inside him from a few minutes ago drain away from his system. But, nonetheless found the strength to speak.

"Yes, Doctor Alex, Doctor Trent speaking." Although they were brothers, he always kept a tone of professionalism between the two of them, unlike his brother. Only if it's outside work then he'd refer to him as simply Alex. But, Alex never even considered that kind of mentality. Comparing the twins, Trent is stricter, whilst Alex wasn't and instead had a gentle aura. Although, both of them were different they were the same in terms of having dedication towards their profession and the heart they have for their patients.

A similar type of voice answered back. "Trent, I have a request." Although, Alex is usually more animated than him, today was an exception as his gentle voice was clearly serious more rather than usual. "Remember the patient that I have been telling you about? The one that I've been taking care of for three years?" Alex asked, as Trent's eyes widened. A rush of thoughts once again filled his mind. He doesn't really know the patient that well, nor knew the patient face-to-face, however due to his brother's consistent updates he knows so well that the patient was a critical one. Alex actually referred to the patient as a ticking time-bomb.

But before Alex could continue, the door of the clinic slammed opened, as a panting farmer appeared before them. As if on cue both stated in unison:

"The patient's transferring to Mineral Town."

"My sister is coming!"

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Do look forward for the next chapter!

Reviews, containing criticisms, comments and what not are highly welcomed. Like I used to say, even flames hahahahaha! (Yes, I am that brave to receive them) After all, its for my own benefit. ;p

I'll be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 1

I just realized now that since I'm new to the community I guess you knew so much about me lol.

Well, of course aside from the outdated profile details in FFN, I just really love **Harvest Moon**. My first love ever since the girl option became available was always and forever will be **Doctor Trent** hahaha! in MFOMT and even BTN I have married him tons and never got sick of it. I don't know why though. Then follows **Ash** from TOTT. I don't know why, there's something about Ash that I found appealing, but for me Doctor Trent is still my number one! hahahaha!

Ahem...

Anyway, I guess there were no reviews last time, but nonetheless, I'm happy that some read the story. I'd request for you guys to give it a chance for I can promise you that I have a lot of plans for this fic! :)

So, please do enjoy the first chapter of **The Dove**.

* * *

**The Dove**

_And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same_

Glad You Came

**By: The Wanted**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Trent didn't know what to do as he found himself frozen on the spot. He was taken aback that's for sure, but he just stood calmly as he quizzically eyed the farmer.

Various thoughts again flooded his mind. Two new arrivals and coincidentally both were even announced to him at the same day and time. He doesn't know what to think at the moment: the dying patient that Alex has told him, or Jack's sister, who happens to have a weak constitution, but nonetheless lovely in Jack's world.

He just scratched his head out of annoyance.

But, for the sake of ease, Trent just nodded at Jack, giving him non-verbal acknowledgement for his presence, and then turned his focus on the phone.

"What do you mean transferring to Mineral Town, Doctor Alex?" Still maintaining the professional attitude, which Alex simply ignored. 'Uhhhs' and 'Ummms' is what Trent heard from his receiver, but nonetheless waited for his brother's proper response. Of course, he knew what he meant by that, a transfer to Mineral Town meant a transfer to _his_ clinic after all. If this pursues, this will be the first transfer he had for the whole life time he had as a Doctor.

"Well, it's not like the patient's dying _yet_. But, as I have told the family, I recommended if the patient would stay with one of the best Doctors I know in the country side to help stabilize and make the condition better, which is getting way worse and this is the only solution I can think of brother." Alex's voice was helpless indeed. It wasn't a Doctor to Doctor request anymore; it's actually his twin brother who's asking for his help instead. It's now a Trent to Alex thing. Alex has never been this hopeless; Trent knew how Alex would work hard and tenaciously help his patients until they get better. But with the way things are, and the way Alex spoke through the phone…

"Is it that bad, Alex?" Alex just stayed silent as seconds passed. But, Trent needs not to press further as he understood the gravity of the situation. Although he has to admit that his practice in the other facets of medical science has gone rusty, nonetheless, he was prepared for it. "When is the patient coming?"

"Three days from now. I'll also come myself to fill you in with the current situation personally." Trent winced a bit. _'Three days… I'll have to go back to the library and hit my med books again for three straight days. I don't know how bad this is, but I have to be prepared for the worst.'_ It wasn't that he wasn't prepared, nor was it because he was incapable. But rather, because he felt that this is a matter the he can't take lightly and he just had to make sure that he'll handle it with prowess and to make up for the lack of practice. Although he was considered more of a Prodigy than Alex, in terms of experience, Alex was way ahead of him. After all, in a town like this, there aren't any everyday baby deliveries, sudden comatose patients, and old people getting a stroke or even heart attacks. Rather, it was a rather complacent town of having people experience mild illnesses and injuries aside from Ellen and Lillia.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you in the clinic by then."

"Okay, I'll just call you if there's anything else. Oh yeah, prepare a bed or room for her. Thanks, Trent. This really means a lot for me, and especially for _her_. Good bye. I'll see you soon, bro." With that, the call finally ended.

The _'her'_ was the word that stuck into Trent's mind. After all, when talking about patients or anything related to their work, they'd never refer to them as he or she rather as patients, a rule Trent proposed to maintain _'their professionalism'_, which Alex really didn't mind. But, hearing the '_her' _at the end, it somehow piqued his interest, was it for his girlfriend? If not, Old, young? Special? Related? A friend perhaps? Questions immediately filled his head once again, but he immediately let go of such thoughts temporarily as he laid his eyes on the frantic farmer, who's now sitting on the waiting area panting and catching his breath.

"Sorry. I just had to take that call. What is it about your sister again, Jack?" Trent asked with his usual monotone. Jack's face was still worry-stricken as he stood up from his seat and faced his friend.

"She's coming to Mineral Town."

'_Isn't that supposed to be good news?'_ Trent thought as his eyes once again stared at Jack quizzically with a brow raised. Neither of them changed expressions. Trent definitely doesn't know how to deal with this properly. Surely he has a heart of gold, despite his apathetic face, but nonetheless he was unlike his brother, he just can't connect with his patients or even his friends in an emotional manner. Feelings were a thing that's certainly foreign in his system and his mind wasn't able to fathom such uncontrollable thing. Although, he tries, it's not that he disliked the idea; it was just a thing that he failed to acquire and master. Between the brothers, Alex was the heart and he was the mind. It was unavoidable, but that doesn't mean he isn't trying.

Trent looked back at their past conversations about Jack's sister. As far as he remember, Jack really loved and cared for her dearly. Although Jack talks happily about his sister all the time, there were times he was sad. Jack was sad, because he didn't know how to help her in her weakened state. Jack was often pained at the thoughts of how his sister suffered alone. There were times that if the goddess would give him a wish, he'd rather switch bodies with his sister just to make her happy and live a purposeful life. But, nonetheless, Jack knew his sister didn't want that.

Truth to be told, with the way Jack always talked about her to Trent, he can't help but have his interest piqued.

Just who is Jack's sister? What is she like? How lovely is she? Just how bad is her suffering? Just how weak her constitution was? What was the diagnosis? What was the disease that's hampering her life? As a Doctor, he can't help but sometimes offered Jack help to heal her himself. But, of course, as Jack stated it was impossible since his family wanted to keep her close to them in the city where the best equipment and medicines are produced. To add, Jack wasn't actually specific as to what the disease was to begin with for Trent to assess the gravity of the situation in regards to her. Although, there was one sure thing he knows about Jack's sister, and that is, she's blonde and her name is Claire.

But now, that it really seemed impossible and with the way Jack's face was painted, the move wasn't as thrilling as it's supposed to be, or rather should be.

Trent then pointed Jack to his office, hoping that they'd be more comfortable discussing things. Of course, he may be busy as the town's Doctor but he isn't that busy to ignore a frantic friend in need. Actually, he's not particularly busy at all today, aside from the fact that he had to rush to the library after this to have a crash course on all of his Med subjects.

"Elli, you mind making us coffee?" Trent asked, still maintaining his placid face. But, the nurse just gave a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement of his request.

"Yes, coming Doctor."

Jack didn't take a second hint as he just walked towards the check-up room and slumped himself on the monobloc. Trent followed as he just sat on his chair himself and stared at Jack with his usual placid expression. He may look like he doesn't care or give a damn, but he was certainly listening and waiting.

If you'll ask Jack, he himself doesn't know how the hell how he became this open to the Doctor himself. At first glance, Jack felt like Trent was a stuck up jerk with the way how he's cool with everything and calm despite how crazy the situation was. It's the lack of emotions that ticked him off. But when he got to learn about Trent from Elli and his personal conversations with him he actually started to understand him, and eventually found himself drawn to him naturally to the point that he can just flush out everything from the bottom of his heart to him. Rather, to Jack, Trent became his big brother, his guide, his mentor.

"I'm supposed to be happy, Trent. I'm supposed to be happy!" Jack just didn't know what to say as he found himself leaning on the table while clutching his hand into a ball of fist. Biting his lip, Jack just bowed his head. "I love her. I want to see her, after all these years, but why?!" Trent just listened, as the coffee finally arrived, which Elli served carefully. Elli took sneak glances at the bachelors, concerned, but, more concerned towards the brunette. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, which Jack enveloped delicately with his free, calloused hand accepting her non-verbal comfort. As someone who's especially close to Jack, Elli also understood the situation. She just knew how much his sister means to him, as much as Stu meant to her as her one and only brother. "Just why does it have to be this way? I want to see her visit me in another way!" That statement struck a bolt on Trent.

"What do you mean?" Trent honestly can't grasp what the farmer was saying. But somehow he's starting to get the picture, and he doesn't like how every piece of the puzzle is revealing it. Currently, he's hoping that whatever he is thinking is WRONG and refuted.

"Remember what I told you, about my sister?" Jack asked still maintaining his frantic expression, but nonetheless calmer than the time he came. Trent just nodded waiting patiently for him to continue. "I just got a call from my parents…" He paused as he took of his cap and covered his face. "They told me that it has gotten worst." Jack stated with a whimper. "They said that she looks like as if she's dying!" Jack can no longer take the cap off his face, as he just tightly kept it in front of his face and clutching it to the point that it's crumpled. "Now, her Doctor just requested to my parents to have her transferred here in Mineral Town, and the Doctor said that it _was_ her last resort, Trent!"

Words were no longer needed. Trent finally had his answers. There was no mistake to it. Alex and Jack were referring to the same person.

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter!

Just so you'd know in case you're a...

**Digimon**

**Yu-gi-oh 5ds**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Gakuen Alice**

Fan... I'd just like to say that I have also other works that you might want to give a try as well. :p

Anyway, Please do review! Your thoughts will be highly appreciated! :)

Thanks for reading!

Do look forward for the next chapter!

Ps. I know that the presence of** Alex** form **Magical Melody **is off, but I need him and the fact that he's the split image of our very own Doctor Trent made it quite easier for me. I may not be able to portray him perfectly for the fact that i just used the ushi no tane's description of him as basis for his character. (So, please do bear with me!) But I am willing to change his personality a bit if you'll help me by correcting it :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back! :)

Anyways, first of all I would just like to thank the first reviewer, **Nyamo**! I highly appreciate it! (I'll reply to you at the end of the chapter)

Also, of course, I would just like to thank the rest, who have been reading the fic. Thank you for taking interest, and I can assure you that this will certainly be a great story!

Anyways, not to make you wait any further, here is the next chapter!

* * *

**The Dove**

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, _

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

I Need A Doctor 

**By: Eminem Ft. Dr. Dre & Skylar Grey**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

The day finally arrived.

Elli was certainly worried for Trent as he did nothing but engrossed himself with coffee to keep himself up for three straight days. Yes, he actually adhered to his own word, as he did nothing but spent most of his days inside the library or his nights hauled up into his room. The only time he'd stop was when he feels the need to eat, go to the bathroom and meet his patients, which is almost a never and found himself thankful for.

"Are you sure you're okay, Doctor?" She asked as she took a peek on him inside his office. His face definitely shows his fatigue as dark circles were now evident on his eyes, whilst his hands still held on to his mug of coffee. As much as he disliked splurging himself with this unhealthy type of lifestyle, he knows that he has too. It wasn't a matter of choice to him. It was a matter of dedication to his job, Jack and his brother, Alex. He knows what kind of responsibility that he's about to get and he can't afford to make a mistake on this one.

It's not that his regular patients were the least important; it just happens that this is a case that he didn't know what to expect. He read books all about neurological, cardiac, respiratory diseases, and even cancer. Somehow he was thankful for the mind he inherited from his parents, as he can still remember everything he learned from medical school and found himself to be still familiar with all the fundamentals.

"Should have slept at least last night, Doctor. Now, look at you? What will I do if you collapse due to fatigue? How can we take care of _her_." Elli stated with a worried voice and expression as she finally stand before him in front of his desk. Her hands slammed the table lightly, hoping that this non-verbal show of her worry for him would get through him. Even if her heart now flutters for the Doctor's new friend, it doesn't remove the fact that she still cares for him.

The Doctor just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elli. I didn't mean to worry you. Tonight, I promise to sleep once I see how things will be from now on." Trent uttered with his usual placid tone, as his eyes traveled towards the nearby ward, which is just in front of his office only separated by curtains.

For the first time, the ward was actually filled with two beds aside from the bed where you do the check-ups. It actually looked like a real ward for once. Trent found himself standing as he slowly paced himself towards the ward, specifically the bed beside the window.

_'It's not a room. But, I hope this fits her needs.'_ He thought as he smoothed the blanket with his free hand. He marveled at the looks of the ward. For the first time, he will actually accommodate a patient that will stay in the clinic, a permanent patient to add. It wasn't the usual overnights or a patient staying for a week or two after a pregnancy event. It was a permanent. He certainly doesn't know how long that will be; will it be until she eventually gets transferred back in the city or forever until she dies? Trent may not know her yet, but it's not a reason that he'd want her to stay here until her deathbed.

Although, right now his heart is full of mixed emotions…

Excitement?

Nervousness?

He certainly doesn't know what to feel. So far, he's nervous because he doesn't know how he'll handle her, he doesn't know what kind of condition she has, her state, and her disease. He doesn't know if he can handle her well as how Alex expected he would. At the same time, he somehow felt excited to he finally gets to meet the sister from Jack's tales. But, the excitement just felt so wrong and so out of place.

It was hard.

But, he can't turn away now and run. Whatever happens from now on all he can say is, _'whatever the goddess' will is, I'll leave it all to her.'_

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door sounded. Trent just simply looked back at his nurse, who was just staring at him intently. There were no words stated but the brunette just nodded back to him as she went and answered the door.

Like the Doctor, after hearing the news herself, she could somehow relate to how Trent is currently feeling right now. Somehow, she feels excited to finally meet one of Jack's relative, and the fact that she might acquire a new friend herself. Due to work, she never really gets to hang out with the rest of the bachelorettes in town, so having a person having the same gender during work made her feel elated. But, at the same time, she felt bad about the arrival, since of course the reason as to why she's coming to Mineral Town wasn't to give her company, rather because she has to. It's because she's weak and she's dying, and the thoughts of that just can't help but make her feel sad. Now even she can relate to Jack and understood what he meant. It's like she also wants to be happy for the arrival of his sister, but felt sad for the reason behind it.

She touched the door knob carefully as she twisted it, now trying to crack up a smile on her round face she immediately tried to shrug off all the negative emotions. Her mind was just looking forward for the best, and instead tried to concentrate on her feelings of excitement and let her mind wander and imagine. As questions such as: 'What would Jack's sister be like?', 'Is she as cheerful and friendly as Jack?', and 'Is she beautiful as just how handsome Jack is?'

But her now bright eyes fell immediately in despondency, it laid on Trent's twin beside Jack, who was delicately supporting a petite, pale blond girl within his muscular arms. She didn't know what to do or what to say, as she just ushered them in. She was just speechless; she couldn't even be her usual self as she can't utter her usual warm greetings. She was supposed to be professional and used to this. But, now she can't even open her mouth.

Trent immediately followed Elli, and noticed her odd behavior. He was curious himself, but the moment he got a glimpse of what Elli saw he immediately understood. As his onyx eyes lay on the trio, he was also silent taking a few steps forward but still maintained his placid expression.

He's already a man of few words, yet as of the moment, he found himself speechless and now a man of no words. Alex stared through him with complete despondency, whilst he would often glance with those forlorn onyx eyes back to the girl being supported by his dear friend from time to time with each step taken inside the clinic. Jack was certainly careful at the same time firm as he supported her wait completely as he walked with her. But, what vexed him was the girl in Jack's arms.

The blond girl that Jack called Claire was beautiful indeed, beautiful like a doll, but lifeless as a doll. Her skin was so pale, her body was petite and she was so thin. Her eyes that stared right through him made chills run through his spine, it was so lifeless rather dead. It's like her soul were now inexistent.

Trent found himself walking in a faster pace as he immediately took the girl in his arms now and even carried her bridal style. He can no longer watch them, especially his brother and friend's pained expression. He just had to go there and break the tension, and immediately put them to ease, which he did as he carried her inside the ward and rested her on the bed. All he knows is by the looks of her state; she doesn't have the strength to walk on her own and as he assessed, her weight is congruent to her size. He was surprised for his own actions, but he also can't stand looking at her like that for long. With the way she looks, it's obvious that she can't stand for long after all and he just had to do it.

The girl didn't react nor did she opposed as she just lay their quietly with her eyes just staring at the ceiling. It was an awkward situation alright and he still can't find the words to say to her. Trent immediately turned to Elli, who followed him along with the two men behind her back.

"Elli, please look after her for a while and help her be accustomed to our ward." Trent requested as he motioned for the two boys to sit on the monoblocs in front of his desk, and then he himself sat on his chair.

The three remained silent for a while. It was awkward indeed and no one dared to break it. Somehow, Trent was thankful that he found out about it sooner sparing him the awful surprise.

"So, her name's Claire, right?" Trent finally spoke as it somehow snapped Alex back to reality as he placed the brown envelope in front of him.

"Yes, and here are all her medical records from back in the city. I guess, I don't need to do much introductions to do since you are already familiar with the patient's family I heard." Alex tried to utter with his usual cheerful tone as he smiled. But, he wasn't completely happy at all. For all his life as a Doctor, he has spent most of his time with Jack's sister as one of his first patients assigned to him by Doctor Hardy after his internship ended and got his license. He felt sad by the fact that he can't handle the assignment, much more that he can't help a person he considered his friend.

"Well, to summarize everything inside the envelope, Claire has a weak heart and also a weak immune system. Her state was chronic and hereditary, and it already escalated to the stage that her heart could no longer sustain her body. Thus, as much as possible she needs to be monitored 24/7, because she's currently prone to heart failure as of the moment. For this, since I know that this is a rural village, I also brought with me the equipment and medicines needed for her condition along with me. All of the payments, needed for her treatment will be directed to you now, which I have already dealt with before I came to Mineral Town." His smile was now inexistent as he stared at the tiles with complete sadness. "Please take care of her, Trent. I know that you're the best guy to help her."

Trent honestly didn't know what to say. Alex looked up too much on him as it somehow made him feel a little bit pressured. He doesn't know if he's up to Alex's expectations if he can actually help Claire or not.

"I also believe in you, Trent. Please help my sister." Jack uttered with a sad smile plastered on his slightly tanned features. It was certainly a big responsibility, and it was just now that he can finally grasp and feel the gravity of the situation. As of now, he may not know how to deal with it now, nor how he will be able to make a miracle, but prayed to the goddess to help him right now.

"I'll try my best. As a Doctor, I won't let you guys down."

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Sorry if the chapters are short =.= I usually make around 4k and above, but for some reason, **The Dove** is the only exception.

Anyway, please do review! Any comments, suggestions, ideas or whatever are highly welcomed. :)

Look forward for the next chapter!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**To Nyamo: **Glad to hear that you're loving it. I'll definitely keep on going! :D I hope that you like this new chapter! Please do look forward for more! TC.


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story FOR THE FIRST TIME. Special thanks to those who took their time to review (and the series first reviewers!):

**Nyamo**

**hanahanimon**

I highly appreciate them!

Anyways sorry for the delay!

If I'll be honest, if it wasn't for those who followed, faved and reviewed this story would already have been deleted hahaha! Since some did, I thought oh, so it ain't bad after all. :p

For now, do enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

**The Dove**

****_We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun_

__Chasing the Sun

By: **The Wanted**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Trent was finally alone on his room, his eyes now staring at the ceiling. There was nothing but him in the midst of the darkness, aside from his brother, who's currently lying on his couch dozing off. Alex decided to stay for a week to assist him and help him get accustomed to treating Claire, which was a relief to him in a way.

He sighed.

He was supposed to be asleep as demanded by Elli this morning before their arrival. But he just couldn't. It's like the moment he saw her and how worried his brother and best friend was, it's like all the sleepiness in his body were immediately flushed away from his system.

Yes, he couldn't get himself to sleep, and it was already 12:00 am. Somehow thanks to the equipment Alex brought they now have an automated alarm system that if ever Claire's life support reads that Claire's heartbeat is low, or presses the call button they can hear it even if they're in their rooms.

But, although he has been a Doctor for a few years already, this is the first time he finally felt that he really was. This was the first time he handled a case that's so life threatening. Rather, handling a walking time bomb. The thought of it scares him and excites him at the same time. He never would have imagined that he'll be this challenged in a village so peaceful. Not to mention that his clinic already had updated equipment from the city specifically a life support, automated machine that checks the patient's blood pressure regularly, and an oxygen machine. He never had those at all. He had the simpler and more like old-fashioned equipment that he was finally accustomed to use that's only used for general sickness and or injuries. He could of course get better ones by ordering through Alex, but just decided against it since he never thought of having to use it especially here in a town where anybody barely gets sick.

He finally stood up from his bed as he grabbed his Doctor's coat wearing it over his sleepwear and went downstairs. It was dark on the hallways of the second floor, and the only thing that lit the place was the light that came from the clinic below them through the stairs. It was an odd sight for the Doctor. For he had never left it open before even if he had Jack stay for one night in the clinic due over exhaustion, or other villagers for that matter.

_'Maybe she wants it open?'_ He wondered as he walked down the flight of stairs. The moment he reached the clinic suddenly, he heard a voice, it belonged to a male.

"Hey, Claire, it's me." The voice was sad and he could hear it pretty well. "Talk to me, will you?" It was Jack. He looked at his watch again, it wasn't lying as it showed that was already a minute past twelve in the morning.

_'Now what is he doing here?'_ the farmer already left since Claire got settled and dealt with his farm activities.' _Maybe he came sometime when he was already upstairs. Elli must have opened the door for him.'_ Although it was his territory, Trent found himself sneaking around towards his office. He just suddenly had the thought of not wanting to disturb them. Making sure there was nothing beyond the curtain, he slowly shoved it enough for his onyx eyes to get a glimpse of the scene before them. There he saw the blonde doll on the bed, her bed currently in a slightly sitting position. There were tubes on her body, one above her hand for the dextrose to enter her body, the other attached to the oxygen mask placed on her mouth, which is also connected to the life support.

Just by looking at her it's as if she was in a coma, the only difference is she's actually awake and not literally in a coma. But, practically like a living doll.

She didn't speak ever since she came in the clinic. It's like she wasn't even there. Her presence didn't make any changes at all in the clinic aside from the steady beeps the life support was making. Trent's face may be placid but somehow he can't help but feel a tinge of hurt in his heart as he stared at Jack's frantic face and the way he gazed on his sister.

Jack held Claire's hand carefully, making sure he won't move the dextrose. To him it felt cold. He flinched at the feel of his sisters hands on his. It's like he was holding a hand of a corpse. He couldn't hold back the tears that were brimming in his eyes.

"What happened Claire? What happened to you?" He spoke as he stifled his spoke. He rubbed his sapphire eyes with his free hand while biting his lips. For once, Trent realized how fragile his new patient was. It's like she would break any moment, like glass. It was scary.

However, he remained steady, calm and unfazed. He knows that he can't have these kinds of emotions. He knows that as a Doctor, he had to be strong for his patients. But a part of him can't help but feel fully sympathetic. He had never seen anybody this broken. Like Jack, he would also want to personally ask what happened, and how she got into this state. She surely was far from the girl that Jack described in his tales.

The Claire in his tales was cheerful, alive and filled with hope. Not to mention very positive and optimistic by nature. She was said to be very playful and as a patient would be notorious enough to try and escape her hospital detainment just to experience bits of moments outside for once in a while. He can even remember the tale where Jack and Claire both sneaked off for a whole day just to bring her to a nearby carnival that comes in the city for every five years. "It was a very sweet moment," Jack said as he told him. "It was the day that Claire really enjoyed herself to the fullest. Her smile was so rich that the pain brought by my parents to me didn't matter at all." Clearly, Jack loved his sister to the bone. He could say the same for Alex, but it wasn't as deep as what Jack and Claire had. It was different, and more casual.

"Claire, I'm sorry that I didn't get to visit you. I shouldn't have left you alone back in the city. I-I…" Jack was certainly shaking. For the first time, Trent saw Claire finally move, as her head turned to face her brother. Her hand that was held by him squeezed his back. Jack's hazel eyes widened due to her unexpected response. But, still, her face held the same lifeless expression along with her gaze.

"It's not your fault. It was nobody's fault, it was mine." She finally spoke. It was a little bit horse and was struggling. It's like the fact that she spoke was already a struggle. It's either she's too weak or had never used her voice in a long time. "I want to die, Jack. I hate this. I hate this kind of life. I'm tired, big brother." She uttered as she stared towards the window. Trent was a little bit surprised, but kept it to himself. This is also the first time he saw someone that's so sick of life.

"What the hell are you saying, Claire?!" Jack exclaimed as he let go of her hand, as both of his hands are now clenched into balls of fists. "You have to live, you got to live! If you don't want to live for yourself, then live for me!" Claire for the first time in Trent's eyes, smiled but it was a bitter smile. Although it was, he can't help but agree with Jack; Claire's smile was definitely beautiful.

_'If only it was a genuine smile.'_ Trent thought in slight amazement.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Trent would have screamed if he wasn't in control of his emotions, but he found himself a little bit shook up himself and grasping the curtains separating him from the word. Trent's heart was racing due to the surprise attack, but he kept his face placid as ever. His brother smiled at him gently, as he scratched his eyes. It was obvious that Alex just woke up.

Trent honestly would want to hear further into the conversation, but the curtain that he was holding slowly slid from his hand as it was tousled away completely revealing the whole ward completely.

"Oh Trent and Doctor Alex!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, his tone once again the usual cheerful one, however the sadness in him due to his reddened eyes. But, Alex smiled at him, whilst shaking his head.

"Just Alex would be fine." Alex replied with his usual kind voice.

"Did I woke you guys up?" Jack grinned as he scratched his head, as the twins shook their heads in return at the same time carrying the same blank expression. Jack found himself rather amazed as his reddened hazel eyes marveled at them, with his mouth agape in the shape of an 'o'.

"Oh, Claire, did you see that?! Not only are they twins, but their mannerisms are even the same!" Jack pointed towards Trent and Alex. Claire just stared at them with her lifeless eyes, but found herself smiling at the sight of them. Trent could swear his heart skipped a beat. Her smile was just really beautiful. Alex just sheepishly bowed slightly and letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess no matter how different we are in terms of personality we do share the same line of thoughts most of the time."

"Oh well, it's getting late, and Claire needs to rest. I'm sorry for still being here at this time of the night. I'll just come again tomorrow." Jack uttered nervously.

"You know that you're always welcome here, Jack." Trent stated with a small smile, as he gave Jack a pat on the shoulders. Jack could feel his eyes brimming with tears again. But, he shook his head and then slapped his cheeks with both hands. He grinned back at them.

"Thanks, Trent. Well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jack immediately rushed to the door, leaving with a loud bang, as the twins stood there in silence.

Alex immediately motioned towards Claire, as Trent followed behind him. Claire once again wore her lifeless expression as she stared at them.

"You should sleep now, Claire. It won't be good for you." Alex stated as he gently rubbed her forehead." Claire was once again silent as she just nodded her head and then turned her back on them. "Good night." With that Alex turned away and headed back towards Trent's room. Trent was honestly dumbfounded, but found himself also muttering a "Good Night" to her, and followed Alex.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Alex uttered as he slumped himself back on the couch. Trent just listened as he placed back his coat on the peg and sat himself on his bed. "She suddenly started giving up for since last two years ago." Alex's voice was faltering, he just bowed his head. Trent could only stare at the back of his head. Alex was obviously shaking, as if about to cry. "She was a good person, Trent, and I can't even do anything. She just gave up. It's probably because I wasn't good enough. I couldn't heal her heart." Alex sobbed. Trent could find himself biting his lips as he slumped his back on the wall beside his bed.

Although he kept his composure, although it was just a day, he could feel his heart being nervous as it beat beneath his chest hard. The gravity of the situation was even heavier than he thought it would be. So heavy that his best friend, who was full of vigor and life, was crying, even his brother, who was so tenacious, is now crestfallen.

Everyone was finally giving up.

But, is it really that hopeless?

Trent found himself standing up, as he approached his brother. His hands gently clasping Alex's shoulders gently. For some reason, although everyone felt so despondent, he felt somewhat challenged and determined. Just seeing how Jack was frantic, his brother crestfallen, and Claire's smile. Somehow Trent suddenly had the feeling that he wanted to help them all. But most importantly, he would definitely want to return the blonde girl's smile, this time bigger and brighter as Jack has described it.

Alex stared at him questioningly, as he tried to keep his composure despite his despondent expression. Trent just stared at him with usual placid expression, but his gaze says it's all.

"You're good, Alex. You just have to try harder. This time, we're going to do it together." Trent cracked him a small smile, causing Alex to stand up on his feet and hugged his brother. No matter how years has passed, truly Alex felt safer and better along with Trent. Trent was like his emotional cane and supporter. His older brother may be placid and apathetic upfront, but he has a heart of gold, and he knew that Trent was just not good at expressing himself.

"Yes, let's do our best, Trent!"

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I hope you enjoyed that! :p

Anyways, please do review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading as well! Do look forward for the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 4

First of all, I'd like to thank:

**The Rune Reverened**

For reviewing the previous chapters. I highly appreciate them!

Anyways sorry for the delay!

Recently, while I'm taking a break from **Dark Reveries**, whilst currently busy with my graduation for the 20th and job hunting, I somehow felt better writing this one for a change. It was weird, but at least I'm having fun updating this, right?

I guess, the last chapter was just rather dramatic than I think it was so, I hope that this one would shine some light out on those moments of despondency.

So, please do enjoy the current installment of **The Dove**

* * *

**The Dove**

_I, I wanna save you_

_Wanna save your heart tonight_

Save You Tonight

By: **One Direction**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

This was the first time Trent worked side by side with his brother, and he was surprised to see how he had changed. Alex used to be a little more clumsy, nervous and slow with his movements. But now, his little brother handled things really professionally with prowess. Alex definitely gave him this impression of a Doctor for the first time. Although in effect, that should intimidate him, it didn't. Trent was instead amazed and felt happy for his little twin brother. For Alex was definitely more experienced, as his little brother instructed him along with Elli on how to use the equipment.

Not that he didn't know how to, but the ones he was used to were a little bit older in terms of the model. The last model of machinery he touched in relation to the medical field was the time since he was still studying! But then again, the years between now and back then weren't that really long. It's just that technology is evolving almost every day that just a few years of not being updated makes a great difference! Although, he was happy to discover that it hadn't change that much. The basics were still the same; it was just a little bit different in terms of operation. It was actually easier to handle in comparison to the one he learned that's rather so hard to use.

Aside from the machinery, Alex also gave him a list of medicines, the schedule of intake for each and what kind of diet Claire should have.

Trent didn't do anything much for that span of moment, as he just observed his brother doing the work, watching each and everything carefully from the operation of the machine, administration of the medicine, to the interaction with Claire and how he handled her. It felt like he was an intern again. It was rather somewhat refreshing. He really learned a lot. But, of course, this didn't mean that he ignored his Mineral Town patients though. He still had to the time to address them, like the weekly medicinal orders and checkups of both Ellen and Lillia.

With Alex's presence and the beeping from the life support, for the first time, the clinic had life in it. Although Claire's condition is something that he shouldn't be thanking the goddess for, but somehow Trent can't help it. For the first time as a Doctor, he felt more dedicated and passionate. Not to mention more motivated and inspired. It was a weird feeling at such moment like this.

But as he continued to observe this 'new' patient of his, he can't help but be bothered with her dampened spirits. Although, Alex already told him that it was like 'Claire just decided to give up'. He just can't settle for that kind of excuse. He wanted to know, however, he wasn't the type of person to just ask. With the looks of it, Alex isn't planning to tell him anytime soon at all. Somehow he was hoping to hear at least a little about it from Jack. Returning back to the night he accidentally eavesdropped on the siblings, he assumes that Jack himself is also not aware with the reasons.

He sighed as he just tapped his fingers on his steel desk. His hand supporting his chin, as his eyes just drifted to Claire's medical record. It was finally the fourth day of Alex's stay, specifically the seventh day of summer. It was Wednesday. Not only is the clinic closed, but there's actually a festival going on in the square. The weather was definitely hot, however the medical trio never really noticed it due to the 24/7 air conditioning inside the clinic. The only time Trent actually noticed it was just recently when he saw Jack visiting just yesterday afternoon, as he saw the sweat trickled from the farmer's forehead, sliding down on it's face once he walked towards his office to visit his dear sister.

Although, Jack was a regular in the clinic either due to injuries, unwanted visits when he's too much exhausted, or just wanted to have a chat for no apparent reason, this time Jack came not because of those solely, but for Claire. Actually, ever since Claire arrived he never got exhausted ever since. His injuries became less. Her presence really brought a lot of changes in the clinic.

After all, the frequency of his injuries was like at most every other day. Actually to Trent, it felt like Jack already had a schedule as to when he will be injured, exhausted or not. It was a silly and laughable thought indeed but it's just true.

He could hear a yawn and a set of footsteps from the staircase causing him to awaken from his reverie. His onyx eyes simply moved towards the direction where the sound came from, but his fingers didn't stopped moving from makings it rhythmic beats as he just sighed.

Since Alex came, he also didn't stop his all nighters with the books he borrowed from the library, mainly all about herbs and plant life. Hoping he'd find anything useful in relation to Claire's treatment.

"Hey, good morning bro!" Alex greeted lazily as he stretched his arms high up whilst walking towards the clinic. The scent of eggs and the sizzle of the oil filled the first floor. Elli was finally awake to make them breakfast. Well, since Elli felt that giving her free lodging was too much, she felt returning the benefit by being the one in charge of the cooking the meals for both of the both of them and most of the housework, which Trent didn't mind at all.

"Hmmm, smells good!" Alex remarked as he took a seat in front of Trent with his usual calm smile. "You got yourself a good nurse there; she really knows how to cook!" His smiled wryly, as Alex's eyes suddenly had this glint in them as it stared at his older brother, whilst moving closer towards him. "You sure nothing's going on between the two of you? I mean, you are _living together_, and I didn't even hear anything from you about her." He whispered, causing Trent to shift his eyes towards his brother, as he just smiled sheepishly. Trent's fingers immediately stopped its cadenced taps as it just rested on the paper in front of him.

"Definitely not. Anything between us is nothing but a professional relationship, or else my farmer best friend would definitely be a murderer by now and you might find my body butchered to pieces already." Trent muttered, still keeping the small smile on his face. He had to admit, this was the first light conversation he had in years. Actually ever since he and Alex started their medical profession, both of them didn't have the chance to reunite and catch up with each other's life. They barely had any kind of communication. They'd probably talk with each other on the phone for at least once a week for merely thirty minutes or so, and that's about it. This was another moment Trent appreciated, because of Jack's sister.

"Oh! I honestly thought that you guys would! You guys are perfect for each other! I mean, Elli's sweet, and you're not…"

"Whatever, Alex." Trent simply replied with his usual apathetic tone.

"Hey, that was just a joke!"

"Don't tell me you're also taking a liking for my nurse?" But, Alex immediately shook his head as he slightly slammed the steel desk. It's as if the question itself made him filled with his usual energy.

"Definitely not!" But, the question surely made him think of someone, as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Trent's smile grew a little more, feeling amused at his brother's reaction. Truly, this was a trait that distinguished the both of them. While he had control over his emotions, Alex definitely does not as he would often throw them away almost anywhere and anytime in a discrete manner.

"Then, with the way your face looked, you probably have a girlfriend now, don't you?" Trent kept his tone the way it is. Although, it was monotonous, it was enough to send Alex flushed on his seat.

"Not exactly." His smile was lost, as his eyes now stared at his steel desk. "She's not my girlfriend." Trent raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't exactly an appropriate answer to his question, but it was clear that he liked someone.

Alex immediately stood up his face, still keeping the embarrassed expression on its face.

"Anyways, I'll be going up stairs to eat for now." With that, Alex immediately walked away from his office. Trent's gaze immediately went back to his desk. Not even feeling bothered as how the conversation ended. Then suddenly it hit him, as he stared at his desk calendar.

_'Summer 7th…'_ Then he stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Alex! Since you came here all the way to Mineral Town, want to take a break for once?"

* * *

It was finally 9:30am in the morning and it was just a few minutes away from the festival. Elli and Alex were quick with themselves, trying to make themselves look presentable. It didn't them long, as the two of them found themselves standing before Trent's desk.

"Are you really not coming with us, Trent? I mean, since it is after all my job, I can look over Claire for you." Alex asked as his concerned fixated on him. But, Trent just sat calmly on his chair as his unfazed gaze stared back at his brother, whilst he shook his head.

"If you want, I can take care of Claire, Doctor. After all, I am a nurse." Elli also tried to convince the Doctor, who continuously responded with a shaking head.

"Definitely not. For me, I think it would be best if a Doctor would look after her; I also reckon that Jack might compete again this year, and I doubt that you can't miss that, Elli. And Alex, I seriously don't mind since I have been participating on almost every festival since I came here. So, go on, you need it. I doubt that you can have the leisure to relax like this in the city." Trent just waved his hand in front of them, as if shooing them.

Elli just gave up as she sighed.

"Hmmmm, you do have a point." Especially after being reminded that the person she loves is actually competing today, and she definitely would want to be the first to arrive there to give him her full support.

"If you say so." Alex also sighed. As much as he felt ecstatic as well after finding out that he came at a time where there's a festival, he'd rather celebrate it with everyone. But, of course, he's well aware that it is impossible. After all, he wasn't exactly here in Mineral Town for a vacation. Not to mention that they can't just leave a critically conditioned patient behind all alone. "Well, if you need anything just call me through my cell phone, okay?"

Trent nodded, whilst still keeping his tern expression. Then the pair finally made their leave.

It was rather awkwardly quiet, and there was nothing but the beeps from Claire's life support that filled the room. For the first time, he was finally alone with her.

It wasn't exactly as if he was looking forward for it, but somehow, Trent wanted to try being alone with her with the thought that perhaps he might find out something about her and her condition if it's just the two of them. Claire's gaze was still the same. It was still as lifeless as it can be, as her sapphire eyes just stayed on the ceiling.

Although he wasn't the type of person to have fun in vigorous activity, he found it boring himself. I mean, sure he enjoys a moment of serenity to contemplate with his thoughts. But, actually lying there for hours almost endlessly with nothing to do, Trent admits that he might actually find it crazy. It's true that he appreciates peace, but he'd like to spend it with a book himself.

_'Hmmm, could it be that this was a factor to that?'_ He thought. _'I'll remind myself later that I might actually need to install a TV here.' _His eyes did nothing but stare at the blond ever since the pair left for the Chicken Festival. Then his eyes traveled back to the medical record in his hand. Aside from the vital statistics and bio data, all her medical history and conditions were typewritten here. His eyes concentrated on the words 'Coronary Heart Disease' and 'Weak Immune System'.

Coronary Heart Disease is commonly instigated by smoking or binge drinking, even stress, and even a bad diet. But, in her case it was hereditary, she had it since birth. So, in a way it is a congenial coronary heart disease. Trent immediately took notes of the two words, rather phrases, on his planner hoping he'd get reading materials on them once he got a chance to go the library sooner or later.

"It's my fault you can't join, huh? You should have just left me, Doctor." She muttered, finally breaking the peace between them. It honestly caught him off-guard as his writing hand jumped a bit. He could feel his heart racing a bit in his chest, but not to the point that he was frantic. His expression unmoved, it just wasn't enough to unnerve him completely. He continued jotting it down, and closed it immediately.

He still kept his mouth shut as he motioned himself towards her, as he stood quietly on the chair beside Claire's. Claire carefully moved her head at her right side, now staring at him. This was actually the first time Claire actually talked to him. Admittedly, this was one of the reasons he also wanted to have her alone with him—get the chance to talk to her personally. As long as Alex is there or even Elli, he just felt that he just can't talk to her, and expected that he couldn't get her to talk to him.

"Not really. It wasn't like I was not actually looking forward to it. It was quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?" She muttered huskily, whilst breathing in through her oxygen mask. Trent smirked slightly, but it immediately faded away and was taken over by his usual expression. Just the thoughts of his reasons for staying just can't help but make him laugh a bit.

"Would you believe I was actually excited to throw them out of the clinic to just spend time with you alone?" The fact that it was stated placidly was weird, but that wasn't the reason that a confused face was plastered in her pale features, but how the question was posed.

"Well, guess what? It wasn't actually your best decision, and your _excitement_ would be but for naught." She sighed through the mask, as her dead expression moved back to the ceiling.

"Not really." His eyes also trailed to the spot towards the ceiling. Although Trent usually would prefer keeping a professional borderline with his patients, for some odd reason this time around, he'd rather not. Especially with this case since it wasn't just any patient, it wasn't just any girl. It was Jack's sister and his brother's somehow 'most important' patient.

As of now, Trent couldn't fathom the liking or the bond Alex had with Claire, since he wasn't, as of now, outright open with the reason or the history behind it aside from the fact that he feels very sad for his first patient. Whatever it was, it makes him curious. Like, what does this thing that Claire had to cause Alex to care more than he should?

To Trent, Alex's care was just beyond professional, rather more special. But, how special is that? It wasn't that he feels nosy on his brother's affairs, but now that he is involved in the situation he can't help but feel curious himself.

He could understand Jack's sentiments, but Alex's? Definitely not, and with the conversation he had with his brother, it was obvious that he had someone he likes. But, what about Claire? What about her then?

Basically, this was the underlying reasons, and supposedly the only reasons why he is somehow trying to cross over the professional line of patient and Doctor. But, sadly, deep down, and yes he is aware of it, there was something else. Simple as it was, but somehow he wanted to dig in to this person's heart and find out the reason why this person's life, soul and smile disappeared from her. Her smile—the thing that, for the first time in his life, made his heart jumped in a way unfathomable that no matter how hard he try to refresh the stuff he memorized from his medical books in relation to such feeling still he couldn't explain how it happened. The sudden rush of heat on his face, the sudden rush and palpitation, it was quick and was supposed to be a pain, but rather it was a pleasure. This was his reason.

It was illogical, and yes irrational. But, isn't it for his patient as well? Definitely a pathetic excuse for a Doctor, not to mention it was laughable.

"It wasn't for naught at all."

"Seriously, you should stop wasting time on me. Stop wasting medicines, money, electricity or whatever, because you know, Doc? It won't change anything. I'm dying already can't you see that?" Her expressionless face became masked with irritation as her eye brows knitted together. Her voice confirmed her expression's mood. It was fierce, her tone rather, but as usual Trent stayed unmoved by any of it. "Other people could have benefited more you know! They needed this more than me you know!" Her lifeless eyes were now finally brimmed with tears. Her sapphire eyes sparkled like gems as the light from the window penetrated her face and most especially her eyes. But, Trent still kept himself silent as he stood and maneuvered his thumb quickly under her eyes, gently wiping away her tears. His eyes stared directly at hers, as if he was drowned to a sea of lifelessness.

He had never seen someone like this. Someone feeling utterly useless enough to just give up on life and die. It was different. It wasn't like she was suicidal; rather she was just simply giving up. It's like she was begging for people to leave her alone quietly and wait until she dies. Although, Lillia was quite a handful herself to her children, but still she didn't give up. She still kept on fighting; she wanted to be a mother to them. Although the absence of her husband should cause her more stress, instead it was another reason for her to cling to her life. It made her fight to keep on living and wait for her husband's return.

Trent really regretted he made mention of the flower to Rod, Lillia's husband, at first, but somehow, with the unexpected results from Lillia now he didn't. Actually, here in Mineral Town right then and there he discovered how powerful the mind is, and how gravely it can affect one's own health condition. Although he loves his current profession, somehow he wished that he discovered it a little bit earlier and chose the path of a Psychologist. But, then again he didn't regret it. Of course, if he wasn't a Doctor in the first place, rather a General Physician instead, he wouldn't have helped been able to help the people he's catering to now.

He wouldn't have been here in Mineral Town; he wouldn't have met Elli, Jack and especially his sister.

Yes, he definitely doesn't regret a single thing at all.

This was also his reason of crossing that line. Somehow, he wanted to find out what caused her to lose her soul and most especially her will to live. Of course, he knows that currently it is just impossible, but doesn't mean he can't try, right?

"I'm definitely not wasting anything on you. There's no such thing as a life not worth being saved. Alex, he never plans to give up on you, nor your brother Jack will. I too will never give up on you. I swear to the goddess that I'll do anything in my power to heal your heart."

Yes, it was his vow, a vow he'll never dare try to break.

* * *

It was finally after lunch, exactly 12:30pm, Summer 10th. It was Alex's last day in Mineral Town, with his trolley behind him as his feet hesitatingly taking each and every step towards the door of Mineral Clinic. The moment his hands reached the doorknob, his head quickly turned behind facing his placid brother and his brother's sweet nurse. He immediately let go of his trolley as he marched back to his brother. Alex was quick as he grabbed both of his brother's hands and his eyes stared through Trent's. It was an onyx to onyx gaze.

"Trent, I trust you." It was simple and short, but Alex meant every word of it, and Trent could just feel the gravity of his words as he just nodded.

"I know. I'll try my best, Alex." Alex bit his lip as he broke their eye contact and then stared at the tiles below them. He nodded, as he inhaled.

"Make sure she drinks her medicines. I know you would want to try herbal, but when you do try them I'd like to be the first to know when you'll start doing it okay? No, screw it, I would want to be there when you're going to do it, okay?" Alex asked as he stared again through Trent's eyes. Alex just really cared too much. It was just that hard for him to separate with Claire, and not to mention let go of her as a patient. But, yes, although he felt nervous and all troubled at the moment, he definitely trusts his big brother.

As Trent gave him a nod of agreement, he finally let go of Trent's hands.

"I'll just see her again, for the last time." With that he marched again through Trent's office and went inside the ward. Elli stared at Alex in a heartfelt manner, as she felt every bit of his compassion.

Alex felt himself tearing up as he once again stared at the lifeless blond. Sometimes every time he looked at her during his stay in the Mineral Clinic, he can't help but feel every ounce of helplessness, regret and guilt invading his system. He doesn't know if he should feel bad that it wasn't him who can't heal, or good because he just knows and believes that Trent would probably be the best for her to help her in her condition. Everything was just tearing it apart, and every step he took towards her bed brought painful tugs on his heartstrings.

"Claire…" He called almost inaudibly in a whisper. But, it was enough for Claire to hear it as she turned her head towards him. Her eyes still held the same expression.

He was careful with his movements as his hand carefully slipped on hers and laced it between his fingers. Trent and Elli watched silently behind his back, and can't help but feel a little bit surprised, most especially Trent. Trent couldn't honestly understand what is going through on his brother's head but one thing is for sure, he really cares so much about Claire basing it on his actions.

Alex gulped, with it the attempt to stifle his mixed emotions. But, Claire just squeezed his hand in response.

"You're a good Doctor, Alex. You're the best Doctor I ever had. It's not your fault. It's mine." Claire smiled bitterly at him. But, she meant every word that came right out of her mouth. Alex closed her eyes as he laid his on her fingertips. Biting his lips, before anything else would fall out of his control, he slowly let go, and had one last look at Claire.

"You're also not a bad patient yourself, Claire. You're the best patient I ever had." Alex smiled, as he turned his back away from her. "I'll definitely try my best to visit you weekly!" He exclaimed as he ran through Trent's office, clutching his trolley's handle on his hand, and immediately rushed away from the office letting the door slam before him.

_'I swear Claire. I may not be your main Doctor now, but definitely, I'll never give up on you. I'll save your heart.'_

* * *

And that's a wrap!

This was probably the longest chapter for **The Dove**, and I hope you enjoyed that! :p

Anyways, please do review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading as well! Do look forward for the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 5

Hai hai!

So, I just realized I haven't updated in months o.o

How time flies! o.o I'm honestly surprised!

I'm sorry work has been really hectic and a lot happened with game developing and personal matters thus I barely had the time to do anything anymore _

I just wrote this during my breaks from work to be honest LOL.

Anyway, like always first I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**UnwrittenMemory**

**yunike08**

**Guest**

**Peanut-Bata**

**Pandora'sDarkDreamer**

And for those who have read, faved and followed as well!

Seriously you guys were inspiring! For the anonymous ones I also wanna reply to you but it was somewhat impossible due to circumstances :')

Anyway, I'll just do so by the end of the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dove**

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart break_

****_One Thing_

**By: One Direction**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

It's been a few days since Alex had left the clinic and Trent hates to admit how much the clinic became less livelier than before. Not that he can't live without company, disliked the silence nor that Claire's presence wasn't enough, rather because it was the only moment in years he was able to spend his time with his brother for a long time ever since they graduated from Med school.

So, today happens to be a Wednesday, specifically the 13th day of summer, since Claire came he didn't dare leave the clinic nor planned to do so, but something had dawned into his mind. Actually it has has bothered him already during his first week with Claire while Alex was still in the clinic. Right now he's just grateful that Elli was so kind to stay with Claire for a while as he'd fulfill his tiny side errand.

_'Psychology...Psychology...Mental Health...Mental Health.._.' he kept repeating in his mind like a mantra as his eyes scanned the spines of the book on the shelves. He doesn't know how much time he has spent there searching the only library they have in this small rustic town. But he was getting desperate.

Why do you think so?

Well, he hadn't quite have enough of conclusive evidence, empirical research, or any kind of definite decisive data to back up his theory, but he knows or rather had the 'intuition' that perhaps it might be related.

Intuition, a feeling he'd rather not entertain, but now was an exception. It's not purely intuition, he'd say rather it was a deduction. Right now, this was his way to prove it.

"...excuse me." a gentle weak voice squeaked from the stairs, almost making him jump in surprise, but he kept his cool as he just gripped the book his hand was able to graze on at the time.

Realizing his sudden stiffness, "Oh my gosh, did I disturb you, Doctor?" the person finally revealed herself, it was just the local librarian Mary clad in her usual blue dress, and her loose rounded glasses.

"...no, not all. Why is it?" Trent said with his usual nonchalance, as he eyed the girl straight into her silver orbs.

This girl was also a new resident like him, specifically the only daughter of the well-known Basil. She was pretty and dainty to add. Also, a fine well-mannered girl, and all that he can't refute. She was a kind girl that somehow in a way became close to him due to his frequent visits in the library as she would always assist him as he searches for the books in relation to herbs, medicine and the like, giving them the opportunities to strike a few awkward but meaningful conversations. One of those was about this certain Apprentice Blacksmith trying to grab her attention. If he'll be honest, just like how he saw Jack and Elli's development, their budding relationship looks like a match made in Heaven.

"Well, since you have been spending your time for more than usual, I just thought you might need a help in something." she said, as she tried to whip up a smile.

Trent blinked at her for a few times then stared at his watch and found himself surprised. Immediately he returned the book he just grasped a while ago.

_'...so, I was already searching for that long, huh?'_

"I was wondering if you have any books in relation to Mental Health or Psychology." He uttered as he want back the bookcase and scanned the shelves.

"Oh. Well, due to the limited amount of books, I can't say for sure that we have a lot however, we do have this one book that might interest you Doctor." Trent immediately looked back towards her, his eyes lighting up a bit. After all, he was kind of feeling a little despondent, especially after finding out that he has spent for about three hours and not found a book piquing his interest.

With the lack of technology in Mineral Town, things such as the Internet are somewhat inexistent in this small yet lively town, and right now this is the only place he knew that could supply him with information.

But with the current situation, somehow his reconsidering taking Alex's offer of 'updating' the technology in his office and secure himself a personal laptop for him and his nurse, and perhaps hook up a Satellite to get him Internet connection in this rural town.

Mary was fast as she went to the furtherest book case in the library's second floor. It was the shelf that Trent hadn't and never dared looked in his normal visits. Using a stool, she immediately took one of the books on the top right corner, and immediately went back down and handed it to him.

The book wasn't really old, nor was it that new either. Perhaps, it might have been in the library for at least five years or less seeing how the pages were so intact and stiff. Trent could see all that as he flipped the pages slowly. Used or not used, Mary was right it did interest him. Actually, the title itself was enough to interest him: "Mind setting: Improving health using environment".

It wasn't exactly what he was after, but it was better than nothing.

He eyed the girl carefully, and somehow the girl found herself anxious at his stare.

'_Oh my gosh, maybe it wasn't the book he was look-'_

"This is perfect, thanks." he said simply with a small smile. Something that you find rarely plastered on the Doctor's pale features, and Mary was totally surprised. Actually, she personally doesn't know what to think of right now. "I'll borrow it for a long time so feel free to charge the clinic if ever I forget to renew or check it out by then."

He didn't bother waiting for a response as he just left with the book hidden carefully in his Doctor's coat.

* * *

It was finally in the middle of the afternoon. This time seeing that it was the medical duo's day off, Elli is now back to her house tending to her family, while the Doctor just sat on his desk quietly.

The silence was deafening, the only sounds Claire can hear were the beeps coming from the light support connected to her along with the taps made by what it seems to be the Doctor's ceramic mug. She could barely see him with the medical curtain just being slightly opened. The only thing she can see is perhaps his arm holding that said cup and nothing more.

In all honesty, it was all dull and boring.

Normally, she would have complained about it but now, she doesn't really care at all. But unlike the usual, this time her eyes wandered around the office. It was really different from the city hospital, despite both places being quiet it's just it's quieter here in this rustic village.

Back in the city, although she was in a private room, there was a TV in her room, nurses pacing back and forth in the hallways tending their respective patients, and when you look outside the window there are people- lots and lots of them. She could see them through buildings surrounding the hospital, and if she looks down from the window she could see cars passing by in various shapes, colors and sizes.

Here in Mineral Town, to her it's good enough to be considered as a ghost town. It was quiet. There may be times that she'd see people passing by from the window beside her bed, but they were so few that they could be counted with a hand or two. There was nothing to see there, but the peaceful sky, the sun shining and a few birds flying here and there. While in her room, there's definitely nothing to see. There are no TV's, just one nurse on the counter that would tend to her needs periodically, and the quiet Doctor.

'._..that Doctor_.'

She was honestly surprised when she first saw him. Never in her life has she seen perfectly identical twins. If it wasn't for Alex's lively face in contrast to the other's purely apathetic expression, she probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Perhaps, right now her best entertainment here in this town is this Doctor, and his mysterious smile.

That smile that only appeared once ever since she stayed in the clinic. A smile he made only with her brother.

She barely moved from the bed, but her growing curiosity started to eat her little by little. It's been like perhaps an hour or two since the Doctor sat on his desk.

No word was said.

No other sound was made aside from the rhythmic beats of his mug tapping and the tic-tocs of the clock.

Her eyes tried to move towards the small opening hoping to get a glimpse as to what he was up to.

She was just bored. If Alex was here, he would have talked to her or at least just sat beside her with his radiant smile. Jack on the other hand would have held her hand gently, encouraging her to live on.

A tear escaped her right eye, but stifled before another followed while remembering her own words she told the Doctor the other day.

'...no, I can't. I can't be selfish. I can't always ask them to visit. I mean just look at me...I can't even find the strength to move.' she inhaled greatly while slightly holding her breathe. Literally trying to suck to suck it in. 'How could a dying person such as I take away their precious time?'

However, she has to admit that after the said Doctor's 'speech' she gained hope. It maybe small, perhaps small as a mustard's seed, but it was surely slowly growing inside her. So far, it was only her logical thinking that subsided said thoughts and hopes to kill it eventually.

'...yes, it is impossible. I can't hold on to that. After all, won't everyone die anyway? I'll just happen to die earlier than everyone.'

"...I'm sorry." The Doctor suddenly muttered somehow jolting her a bit. The life support beeped in response to the increase of her heart rate.

"Oh, did I surprise you? Anyway, I meant to say sorry for being too quiet. I'm really not as lively as Alex, so please bear with me." Trent said as he walked through the curtains. Claire just stared back at him quietly, his face was just as nonchalant as ever.

The beeping of her life support returned to its normal pace, as her eyes stared back into the ceiling. Trent, not waiting for a response, dragged one of the plastic chairs and just sat there.

Claire can't help but feel wary of his actions. She just doesn't get him. He seems all anti-social with how silent he is all the time. With his almost never-ending stoic expression, his thoughts are very hard to read. Despite all that, here he is talking to her as if talking was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Actually even during the first time she talked to him, she was surprised that he even talked back. Rather surprised that he actually has the capacity to talk that much.

"Why is he talking to me?"

"Why is he here?"

Those questions plagued her mind at the moment. She wouldn't have wondered if it was Alex since they were really close. But Trent, no matter how much he looks like Alex and no matter how much their voices match, was just a different person to her. A stranger in short.

"It's really quiet here on Wednesdays whenever Elli isn't around." he trailed off while opening a book he had on his hand, with Claire still remaining silent. "That's why I was kind of happy that Alex came in and stayed for a few days."

"It wasn't exactly for long but I guess I can't ask for much seeing that the both of us have our own responsibilities as Doctors." He just kept on talking while his eyes read through the book. Claire couldn't help but to raise a brow on him.

"...you do know you're just wasting your time talking to me." was all Claire said back to him. But Trent just ignored it as he flipped to the next page.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Claire." He said with a small smile as his eyes gazed back at her. Claire couldn't help but feel mesmerized by it.

It was weird in so many places.

After all, she had seen the same face make the same smile, but this smile made her feel all warm and fuzzy. So, why now and why to this stranger?

"Wha-why are you thanking me? What for?" she asked, her tone slightly higher and louder than usual. The more she talked to him the more she felt even more confused.

She doesn't know if it was his placidity but whenever she talks to him there's always something unexpected at every turn.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, Alex wouldn't be able to come here in Mineral Town to visit me." He smile still intact as he went back to his book. "That's why I wanted to thank you."

'._..because of me_?' she dwelled on that statement over and over.

"So please don't say that we're wasting time on you." he patted her head gently, his touch was warm against her skin. She could feel her face being warmer and ever.

A knock sounded from the door.

"Doctor! Zack here for delivery!" Trent immediately stood up, and briskly towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, Doctor! Sorry if I was a little late! I'm honestly surprised to see you ordering something like this. Anything new or special happening in the clinic or something?"

"Nothing much. I just thought it was necessary." Doctor Trent replied with his usual stoic tone and expression.

"I see." he huffed as he set the box gently on the floor then took something from behind him. "Just sign here please." Doctor immediately did on to the receipt Zack presented him.

"Thank you."

"No problems!" Zack exclaimed happily with his usual goofy grin.

"...you mind if you helped me set it up?"

"Of course! That's part of my job."

Claire just listened to the men just before her and can't help but feel a lot curious herself.

With the sound of how they talked, Claire could assume that it was probably something between an appliance, gadget or machinery.

In a while they suddenly went in to her quarters along with the box in question carried by the sweaty muscle-bound man.

"Oh is she the rumored patient you have, Doctor?" Zack stared at her somewhat a bit surprised. "I can't believe you're Jack's sister too!" Zack dropped the box gently at the side and walked towards the blond. Both the Doctor and the patient raised their brows at him, wondering what he will do.

Immediately wiping himself with his towel then wiping his hands on his jeans, he held out his hand to her with his goofy grin.

"Nice to meet you! The name's Zack! I really can't believe that monkey had a pretty little sister! Seriously..." Claire was a little bit dumbfounded but she can't help but smile along with him as she weakly tried to reach out to his hand.

Trent was surprised at the reaction. After all, it was rather unexpected from Claire. Somehow in a way he thought and kind of hoped that perhaps he's finally getting through her and changes around her environment can help her. But he tried to control his glee as his mind took over him.

'_...no. It could have been a coincidence. I might have been overreacting on a little inconsistency._' he chided himself. _'But, it is still a possibility...'_

Zack slightly flinched due to the sudden ice-cold contact, nonetheless he held it firmly yet gently as if he wasn't bothered by it and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you too." Claire replied. "You can call me Claire."

"I see, so it's Claire, huh? Well, whatever your sickness is I really hope you'd get well soon! Well I'm sure you will since Doctor here is like the best in town!" he exclaimed as patted the back of Trent. "Jack will be really happy if you do! Anyway let's get this TV set up already!"

'_...will he be really happy? I know that he has been encouraging me to live, but is it for the best? Should I still fight?_' she asked to herself. Then she remembered a fateful memory, which somehow shattered her small hope.

'_Yeah, I doubt it. I really doubt it._'

"So, you want it here, right?" Zack pointed at the empty table in front of Claire's bed. As he did, he realized something causing him to grin coyly at Trent. "I see, what you did there. You ordered this for Claire, didn't you?"

Raised brows turned to Trent, who tried to keep his placid expression; his cheeks betrayed him as they turned rose pink. Zack roared with laughters.

Claire was dumbfounded at what Zack was trying to implicate, but he can't help but feel slightly elated.

_'He did that...for me?_'

"Anyway, it's done! I'll take care of the box for if you'd like! Just holler if there are problems! By lovebirds!"

The moment Zack left, Trent briskly took the remote, turned the TV on and placed beside Claire's hands.

"...will you excuse me, I think I need to do something. If you need me, you know what to do." Trent didn't wait for a reply as he just walked swiftly upstairs back to his room shutting the door behind him.

He leaned his back towards the door whilst his hands diggings into his head. His mind was just confused as ever.

"...no. It can't be. Impossible! There's no way I would be in love with my patient especially not to Jack's sister!"

* * *

And that's it, which I hope you enjoyed ^^.

Anyways, please do send your reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts, and just so you guys should know criticisms are highly accepted!

Look forward for the next chapter!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Yunike08: **I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed it! :) I'm sorry it took me a while to upload OTL But, anyway I hope that I wasn't too late for the update and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! About suddenly ending 'there' when you get married, if you have an emulator for GBA you can like play More Friends Of Mineral Town and be able to marry the Doctor or any other BTN bachelor and the game won't end. :p

**Guest: **Awwww, thanks so much! Well, although it's late but here's the next chapter! I promise to upload soon the second I find time again! For now, I hope you enjoyed this update :)

**Peanut-Bata: **This is definitely not dropped. I'm just having a hard time to sit down and write especially now with my computer down. "OTL This is my first HM fic and I really wanna finish this thing T-T. So, please do look forward for the next! I may be slow but I won't drop this ever.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
